Song of Ember
by Miss Uncreative
Summary: Doon heard Lina begin to hum. He knew that tune! Oh, where had he heard it? Suddenly, he knew. It was the melody of the Song of Ember. *Minor Movie Spoilers*


There are just a few things I would like to say before we get a roll on this oneshot. (:

This is my first City of Ember fanfiction, so I don't expect it to be the best. That being said, NO FLAMES. I do, on the other hand, like criticism. Good criticism. Understood? Good. XD

Also, this is not an ending to the book. This is the ending to the _movie._I liked the movie ending, but it left me with SO MANY QUESTIONS. I didn't think "OH! People of Sparks!" I thought, "WTC is suppose to happen NEXT?" So I came up with this. There's Doon/Lina if you tilt your head, but I am a fan. So I added it here and there. ^.^

Also, "Song of Ember" is just a weird song I wrote. NOT from the book. I wrote this, and then I reread the last few chapters in the book and I realized how unlikely to have a song of Ember. BUT, this is sort of part 2 of the movie. So I'll let it slide if you do. ;) Reviews are TOTALLY WELCOMED.

Disclaimer: I do not own City of Ember or anything involving that. I do, though, own the song and the plot.

* * *

"Will they see it, Doon?" Lina asked as she watched the huge light go farther behind the huge bumps of green. It had almost been a whole day – or at least, she figured it was. In Ember, the lights would shut off and that would signal a whole day had passed. But here, in this strange new world, she had no idea when the day ended. It was now becoming darker and so she assumed the day was ending here.

Lina looked over at the dark haired teen and saw he was staring down at the green substance beneath him. She figured he either hadn't heard her, or he didn't want to answer. Lina sighed. She looked over at her little sister, Poppy.

Poppy was now fast asleep, in between Lina and Doon. Lina smiled softly to herself as she brushed her baby sister's brown hair from her face. She looked up at Doon to see that he was staring at the ledge where the two of them had thrown a note, tied tightly to a rock, down earlier that day. But when he saw that she was looking at him, he turned his attention back to the green stuff, as if trying not to show his worried expression.

It was growing dark with every minute passed. Lina really didn't want to sleep out where they were again – almost alone – but it looked like they had to. This time, Lina lay by Poppy for more warmth. And when the bright light dipped far behind the bumps of green, Doon laid on the other side of Poppy. Since the little girl only came up to their wastes, Doon's and Lina's heads were now close together. The sky was now a pitch black, but there were things the two hadn't seen when they first came out.

They were little bright dots in the sky.

"They sort of look like Ember's lights," Lina observed softly. Doon agreed, saying so just as loud. The two lay there, thinking of their dying city and wondering if their people knew where they were.

Doon heard Lina begin to hum. He knew that tune! Oh, where had he heard it? Suddenly, he knew. It was the melody of the Song of Ember. Lina began to sing it, although with different words;

_**"I pledge allegiance to the City of Ember**_

_**Told that the lights will shine bright until forever**_

_**I pledge allegiance to the city that I love so**_

_**I'll go no where for it's all that I know,"**_

Lina didn't sound half bad. Although, she was singing it ever so softly that her words sounded jumbled. He thought of the words that she had just sung, and how he realized that was the promise all Emberites had made. But, he had just broken it. Lina continued;

**_"Named after something that will always last forever_**

**_Light in eternal darkness_**

**_Named after hopes and dreams and people all together_**

**_Dark is at bay from the lightness,"_**

Doon knew that part, for those were the actual lyrics. He had always thought it was lame how the two rhyming words were "darkness" and "lightness", but now he paid special attention to the words that he had sung many times. This was what he had always believed, always followed. But here he was, laying in an unknown world filled with flying creatures, a huge bright light, and green things sprinkled on the ground. And weirdest of all, a blue sky! The sky in Ember had always been gray, and would always be if the lights hadn't gone out.

_If._It was now quiet again, for Lina had stopped singing and was now looking up at the stars. Doon took a deep breath and began to sing how he felt;

_**"I'm sorry my city but now is the time I must go**_

_**The lights are dim and there's something else I don't know**_

_**I still love you Ember, for you'll always be my home**_

_**I'll still miss you Ember, but there's somewhere else I must roam,"**_

He would admit it; he wasn't very good of a singer. That was one of the reasons why he had hated singing the Song of Ember every morning in school. But he felt better, getting all that off of his chest. Lina peeped up again, adding in her soothing voice;

**_"Named after something that was meant to last forever_**

**_Light in eternal darkness_**

**_All this has changed, nothing's ever the same_**

**_I have to pretend I understand,"_**

The lyrics were different now, Doon realized. As if Lina was now taking grasp that her city – their city – was now gone. Or at least, there was no way they could back to it now. They would have to wait and hope that their people would get their message. Doon looked back at the stars, silently making a wish to one of them that things would work out – whether or not he would see his father again.

The two now heard a sharp whimper come from Poppy and both looked down. Poppy awoke with a start and began to cry. Lina leaned over and shushed her softly, and began to rub her back as she sang once again;

_**"We are the people that will always last forever**_

_**Light in eternal darkness**_

_**Nothing will change, for we'll always be together**_

_**Light and dark will collide,"**_

Poppy stopped crying and fell back to sleep as Lina kissed her head. Lina lay back down, not noticing that Doon was smiling at her until she turned her head.

"What?" She whispered.

Doon shrugged. "I don't know. You're…you're a very good sister."

Lina smiled softly, a slight shade of pink forming across her cheeks. "Thanks."

* * *

They all slept all right, under the circumstances. As if it were a scene repeating from the morning before, Poppy tugged on Doon's sleeve and he awoke. The sun was now rising, and Poppy stood fascinated with the glow of huge, bright light. He wasn't sure if he should wake Lina, after all, she must have been very tired because _he_was tired. But, he heard footsteps. Doon stood and turned around slowly, making sure he didn't make a sound himself so he could hear. He heard nothing.

Doon leaned over to Lina and shook her gently, whispering, "Lina, Lina. Wake up. You need to wake up."

Lina's eyes fluttered open and she whispered, groggily, "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

Lina stood up quickly when she heard the worry in his voice. The two stepped in front of Poppy, to protect her, and stood staring in front of them while the footsteps became closer. But to their utmost happiness, it was Loris Harrow who came walking in to greet them.

"Father!" Doon shouted, running towards his father and hugging him. "You found our message?"

Loris nodded, exciting. "It just rolled in front of my feet!" Mr. Harrow put his hand on his son's shoulder and beamed. "I'm proud of you, son."

"But where are the others, Mr. Harrow?" Lina asked timidly.

But as if right on cue, Mrs. Murdo came. Lina covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, and taking Poppy's hand; she ran to the woman and hugged her tightly. Lina was now crying tears of joy. "You did it, Lina," Mrs. Murdo whispered into her ear. "You saved us all."

Lina pulled back to look the woman in the eye. "I couldn't have done it without Doon."

Mrs. Murdo looked over at Doon, and gave him a grateful smile. Doon shook his head and said, "And I couldn't have done it without Lina."

"I'm glad to see that you two are both so modest," Loris teased and they all laughed. Not because the joke was funny – but because they were all together.

Soon, more and more people of Ember came by and Lina hugged every one of them – even those she didn't know. Loris and Doon began counting everyone who came, and they both got roughly around 400.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

"I don't know," Loris said loudly. "Why don't we ask those in charge?"

"Who's in charge?!" Another asked.

Loris walked over to where Lina and Doon and put his hands on their shoulders. "I say these two are as much as leaders as anyone. Besides, they seemed to know some things."

"What do you say?" Mrs. Murdo smiled, lifting Poppy up onto her hip. "You both led the way out of Ember, do you think lead us to a safe ground where we can live?"

Doon looked over at Lina, and even she looked a bit worried. No one knew what was out there – much less did they know what ground would be safe to live on. But Doon could tell by just looking at Lina that he both had the same idea. "Lina and I think," Doon began, "that was should head in the opposite direction that we came from. If we're lucky, we might find something worth looking for."

No one really had a problem with this – well, those who did didn't have a better idea. Some of the adults thought it was unintelligent to trust _children_to lead. But Mrs. Murdo reminded them that they were both over 12 – making them almost adults. And, two, they also found the way out of Ember and so the doubters kept their mouths closed.

After walking for hours, Lina leaned over to Doon and whispered, "We did it, Doon. We really did it!"

Doon smiled. They did…and they had done it _together_. This was a friendship he hoped her would keep. Doon began to hum, and Lina smiled at him when he did so.

"How does it go again?" Doon smirked.

Lina cleared her voice and began:

**_"We are the people that will always last forever_**

**_Light in eternal darkness_**

**_Nothing will change, for we'll always be together_**

**_Light and dark will collide,"_**


End file.
